Almost every day, in multiple locations nationwide, burglaries and assaults are happening in small, independent convenience stores. Bodegas, groceries and liquor stores conduct a lot of business in cash, and this makes these stores strong target for holdups. Owners and clerks fear for their safety and that of their customers. Increasingly store owners are opting to be open extended hours at night, some even 24 hours, allowing them to serve customers around the clock and to increase their revenue. However, when outside and inside foot traffic is slower, there is increased risk for burglary and assault.